paw_patrol_creepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
Overlooked for the Last Time
Synopsis When Gonzo feels like hes beeing overlooked he takes action, but what he does shocks both him and his father. But they have VERY different reactions Characters * Killer * Guinivere * Gonzo * Archer Story *Gonzo and Archer jump off their buss running up to their house pushing each other and trying to get their first* Gonzo: Mom and Dad are going to be so proud of me! Archer: I bet they will be proud of me too! Gonzo: You got a good participation grade and I won the Science Fair! I think that my achievements better! Archer: We’ll see! My stink bomb was pretty good! Gonzo: *groans and opens the door* Were home! Guinevere: Welcome home pups! *hugs them both* anything happen at school? Gonzo: Today i... *He was cut off by Archer* Archer: I got a participation ribbon! *shows off the ribbon* Killer: That’s amazing son! I’m proud of you! Almost as proud as when you blew up the science lab Guinevere: Awesome Archer im proud of you! Gonzo: Guess what I won the science fair! Guinevere: Come on Archer you get a special dinner tonight! Archer: Thanks Mom! Thanks Dad! Guinevere: You're welcome son! Gonzo: But I.. *his mom cuts him off* Guinevere: Hush now Gonzo! Archer did something really good today! Killer: Yeah! My star pup! We are putting your ribbon on your wall of accomplishments along with your 2 month suspension for pushing the teacher down the stairs. Gonzo: How is that an achievement and why don't I have a wall of accomplishments? Killer: You haven't accomplished anything. You only get suspended for being with Archer when he causes trouble. Plus, you befriended my arch enemy’s pups! Gonzo: *he grumbles some things under his breath as he sits down for dinner* What's for dinner? Guinevere: Killer can you cook up Archers steak please? Gonzo: *he sits up and his tongue rolls out of his mouth* Steak! Guinevere: And you get this! *slides a bowl of kibble in front of him* Archer: Steak! cooked the way I like it too! *eats the steak* Gonzo: *eats his kibbles grunting at Archer* Archer: *finishes the steak* I want Ice cream! Killer: Well this is a special day for you, sure! C’mon Guinevere! Let’s take him out for some ice cream! Gonzo: Can I come? Killer: No, we need someone to clean the table.*leaves with Archer and Guinevere* Gonzo: *groans as he cleans up the table then goes up to his room sitting down* Why do they hate me! *he looks across the room and sees the knife that his dad gave him, telling him to put it to ‘good use’* No Gonzo thats a....Great Idea! *Hours later, Archer comes up to him room and lays down on his bed* Hey Gonzo! Gonzo: *sits up* Hey Archer, you need something?? Archer:Just had the best time with Mom and Dad! They bought me the newest Pup Pup Boogie game! Gonzo: Cool… Archer: Dad said he was disappointed that you didn’t get anything from the science fair. Gonzo: I won FIRST PLACE! But they don't care about me, all they care about is you! Archer: I’m sorry, they just never thought I’d win anything. Gonzo: Yeah, im quite surprised myself, anyway I need to sleep *lays down* night.. Archer: Night bro! *falls asleep* Gonzo: Good night for sure *Gets up and sneaks over to his desk stand picking up the knife and figuring out his plan* Should I just get it over with or keep him longer, make him suffer for all he did too me! Archer: *Snores* Gonzo: *walks up next to him* Ahh he's sleeping so peacefully, wake up little Archer, wakey wakey! Archer: Hmm? Hey Gonzo! Listen, I’m sorry that Mom and Dad ignored you today. I didn’t mean to hog their attention. It’s just, you are liked more at school which makes me jealous sometimes Gonzo: Those apologies are late Archer, and now is when you pay for what you did! *he raised the knife, as it glinted in the moonlight bringing it down and striking Archer in the shoulder* Archer: Wh...what are you doing bro? *cries* Why are you hurting me? Gonzo: This is for all you have done too me! *he removes the knife from his shoulder and strikes him again closer to his stomach this time, dragging it across his chest cutting it open* Archer: P….please Gonzo…...get….help...I…..love….you Gonzo: *he drops the knife seeing the blood splattered on his paws* No..No no no no! What have you done!! *he runs too his parents room* MOM DAD!! Killer: What’s wrong Gonzo? Gonzo: Come Quick! *runs too the room* I'm a horrible pup! Killer: *goes to their room* What did you do? Gonzo: I was mad at Archer and I had the knife you gave me..i’m horrible!! Killer: You killed Archer? Gonzo: I’m sorry!! Killer: I…..I’m proud of you son! Guinevere: What happened *runs in and sees Archer's body* Oh god! *faints* Gonzo: Y-You're what! I killed your son!! Killer: But I could never kill Smoky no matter how hard I tried. You killed your brother no problem! Gonzo: I'm a horrible pup Guinevere: *sits up* I had a horrible dream that *sees Archer's body and screams* Killer: Isn’t it great? *pets his son’s head* Guinevere: No its horrible!! Im calling Chase and Smoky!!! *runs too grab a phone* Killer: No you aren’t *hits her over the head with Archer’s backpack full of untouched books Guinevere: Ahh! *falls down on the floor* Gonzo: Dad no! Killer: *grabs a pillow and smothers her to death* Gonzo: Dad!! What are you doing? Killer: Helping my son with his first murder! *hugs Gonzo* Gonzo: *gulps, too himself* at least he cares about me.. Killer: And if you tell anyone……..you are next! Gonzo: *gulps* oh..okay Killer: Let’s clean up this mess and report your mother and brother missing! Gonzo: O-Okay *starts wrapping up his brother in his sheets trying not to puke, dragging him into the back where he could bury him* Killer: *buries the bodies in unmarked graves* Proud of you son! Gonzo: *without saying a word too his father he goes in his room and lays down* Proud of me? For killing my own brother, making you kill your own wife, what other wicked things am i going to do that you will be ‘proud’ of me for? Category:Stories that contain blood Category:Deaths Category:Death Category:Dark Category:Collabs